


a desire for every inch of you

by supernatasha



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatasha/pseuds/supernatasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy and Peter are the only ones left in the office.<br/>Heated argument ensues, leading to heated hate sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a desire for every inch of you

_To IV or not to IV._

Mindy stared blankly at the form on her desk. Paperwork, or as she liked to call it, the bullshit part of her job. Jeremy and Danny got their formalities done earlier that day, leaving her alone in the office to catch up. Her shoes lay under her desk and her eyes felt too heavy for her face and if she had to read one more word…

 A knock on the door distracted her from the depressing thoughts. She looked up to see Peter, stupid cheeky smile on his lips and jingling keys in one hand. Of course. If there was anyone worse at paperwork than her, it was probably him.

"Hey, I'm gonna get something to eat. Wanna come with?"

Mindy grinned, reaching for her shoes and pulling them on. "Really? Well, since you're asking-"

"I'm not. I was kidding," Peter interrupted. "Did you think I wasn't?"

Mindy kicked off the stupid overpriced high heels again with a groan, glasses clattering on the desk. She should have known better. The exhaustion must really be getting to her if she fell for that one. "Why are you such an asshole?"

"I dunno. Mommy didn't love me enough, Daddy wanted a daughter, bullied in school," Peter shrugged. "Take your pick."

"I meant to me. Why are you such an asshole to _me_. Ugh, I don't care about your personal life, Peter," Mindy snapped. "God, I am so fucking tired and you're standing there looking like you could probably run a marathon. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Peter crossed his arms and leaned against her doorframe. "Good question. This one might take a while. Do you want bullet points or essay format?"

"I want you to go away," Mindy replied.

"As you wish, my lady," Peter pushed off the frame and bowed to her, and a tiny part of Mindy noted that he was surprisingly flexible. He began to turn, hesitated, and stopped to say, "Mindy, I know you think I'm the asshole here, but you _do_ realize you're not exactly a ray of sunshine yourself, right?"

"Excuse you. I am perfectly pleasant to non-jerks, and my company is enjoyed by many."

"Danny and your mom don't exactly count."

Mindy's nostrils flared and she stood so hard, her chair bounced back against the wall. "Since Jeremy hired you – which I still don't approve of – you've been nothing but an absolute pain! Walking around like you own the place and cracking your wiseass little jokes, calling me names, converting everybody in the office to your side."

"Oh, yeah," Peter rolled his eyes, taking a step forward. "Like your side ever even existed."

Coming around her desk, Mindy growled through clenched teeth, "How about you fuck off?"

"Aw, is Mindy getting jealous the popular kid is stealing all her friends?" he practically cooed, leaning down to be level with her. Infantilizing _and_ condescending. He really was hitting all the marks today. Unfortunately, this one hit a bit closer to home.

Her hands formed into fists and she glared at him with palpable disgust. "I can fire you."

"But you won't," Peter smirked, and in retrospect, it was probably the smirk that settled it.

Mindy prepared something scathing to answer with, but then her gaze flicked down to his lips and she inhaled instead. By the time her eyes returned back up to his, their bodies were moving closer without either being aware and suddenly, his lips were crashing down.

Holding back a gasp and only momentarily surprised, Mindy responded by pulling him closer with her hand fisted around his collar, the other finding its way to the back of his neck. He kissed like it was a competition, all teeth and tongues, nothing like the romantic build up Mindy usually liked.  Not that she minded now, battling back with equal fervor.

Peter dropped his keys to the floor and undid the buttons of her sweater, pushing it off her shoulders and leaving her not the least bit cold. Running her hands through his hair, Mindy didn't notice until his fingers dug into the soft underside above her elbow.

Mindy pulled back, breathing hard. Peter only took the opportunity to kiss down her jaw, tongue hot and wet as it traced its way down her throat, teeth nipping at her clavicle and eliciting a gasp, stubble scratching at her skin and leaving tiny prickles of goose bumps in its wake.

She took the temporary relief to consider stopping, despite the heat running through her body right down to her core, and decided against the temptation. She was too wet and her body would almost certainly never forgive her. Instead, she tightened her hold on Peter's collar and dragged him back up for another kiss.

His fingers fumbled against her waist, digging into her hips and pushing back until her knees were against the desk.

"Oh my god… slow down… or I'm going to fall," Mindy managed around his mouth.

Peter paused, blinked twice, and said in a husky voice, "I can't find the buttons or zipper or whatever."

"Neither," she murmured, reaching down for the hem and pulling the fabric up over her head without a moment's hesitation. Her dress crumpled on the floor, and at exactly that second, Mindy realized she'd decided against underwear that morning. Frowning in the sudden chill, she bit back a shiver. This was happening. With Peter, who was undoing his fly and stripping down to his black boxers. In her office, probably on her desk where she was still trying to figure out if this client should go for in vitro. This had to be a new low, even for her. She sighed and gave in to fate, sweeping the papers to the other side of the desk and hoisting herself up.

Then Peter's blue eyes were back and he was asking, "Do you have any condoms?"

"Oh, yeah. I totally keep condoms in my office because I'm constantly expecting my coworkers to have sex with me," Mindy crossed her arms (but just under her breasts so they pushed up slightly) and glared at him. "Of course not, Peter!"

"I thought you and Reed had a thing."

"You're really gonna bring that up now? When I'm naked in front of you?" He stared at her with wide eyes and she went on, "Anyway, I'm on the pill and I'm clean."

Peter gave her a smug victory smile, leaning closer. "So am I."

"I'm gonna need proof," Mindy started but then he unhooked her bra and she had just enough coherence to add, "Later."

He didn't reply, apparently too busy with his fingers teasing her breasts, flicking the already hardening nipples. Mindy wrapped her legs around his hips and tugged the elastic waistband of his boxers down. Well, he was just the right amount of confident for his size. Mindy decided against comment.

Peter was still focused on her breasts. The contrast his pale hands made with her dark tone was pretty enough to be distracting for a while, but just that. Mindy considered lying back, considering standing up, finally found herself impatient enough to say, "Okay, Peter, I don't have all night. Hurry it up."

"Whatever," he muttered. "I'm doing you a favor, just so you know."

"Oh, is that what this is?" Mindy raised an eyebrow and snorted. "As you can tell, I'm just keeling over with gratitude."

He huffed and Mindy swallowed to keep from giggling. Peter looked adorable, flustered and red faced, which somehow only made her blood quicken in her veins. "Are you always this bossy or it just sex?"

Mindy did giggle then, unable to hold it back any longer. "If you think this is bossy, you're on some weak level game. Now get on with it." Mindy spread her legs so he would take the hint already

Peter positioned at her entrance, bending his spine to be equal with her. "You want me to just..?"

"Mhm," Mindy smiled and pressed her lips once to his softly. "That's how it's done."

"As you wish, my lady," he mocked.

Without further preamble, Peter thrust into her slick heat and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. She moved her hips to match his movements, slow enough to be lazy. They increased pace together, responding to each other's touches automatically, effortless. Both of their breathing was short and harsh, the only other sound made by the friction of their skin and a rattling from somewhere inside the drawers of her desk.

His hand was back on her breast, working tenderly into the flesh. Then his mouth reached down to replace his hand on her breast, teeth nibbling rough against the sensitive skin. In return, Mindy scratched her nails down his back. That only seemed to prompt Peter to drive into her faster, leaving Mindy to find the rhythm again – unsure if she'd ever lost it.

The lights were buzzing above Peter's hair and the clock showed just past midnight. Squeezing her eyes shut, she threw her head back and let herself get lost in the moment, his skin warm, stubble still prickly against her so she knew it'd leave the tiniest scratches and sting in the shower.

In payback, Mindy clenched and he let out a growl, burying his face in the crevice of her neck as he came with a muffled, "Oh, _fuck._ "

Mindy grabbed Peter's hand and guided it down to her clit, rubbing at just the right speed, just the right spot so her breath caught in her throat within seconds. Okay, so he knew what he was doing. It shouldn't have been this unexpected to her, but it still was. Mindy had never really regarded Peter as anything more than the annoying new guy, yet here he was, moaning unintelligible noises with his dick inside her, fingers pressing down on her nub.

Mindy's back arched against the touch and she had to bite her tongue to keep from begging, yet still he brought her higher, reaching until she peaked with her fingers clawing at his back. She rode out the waves of her orgasm and finally opened her eyes.

Peter was studying her with uncharacteristic calm. Self-conscious, Mindy jerked back from his touch.

As if the action broke a spell, the two separated. Mindy nearly stumbled as she got off the desk, reaching for her bra and dress lying unceremoniously on the floor. They dressed in quiet, the fluorescent light still buzzing its tiny hum.

"You're better than my ex, I'll give you that," Peter broke the silence as Mindy buttoned her sweater up.

Mindy exhaled sharply, shooting him a dirty look. Did he have some kind of a compulsion to blurt out the most inopportune of things? "Wow, a compliment comparing me to your ex, and that's not even the first ex you've mentioned this night. Great pillow talk."

"Your curves look better under those hideous dresses," he said in an off-hand hoarse voice, and she might even have taken it as a compliment if he hadn't also mixed the hint of an insult in it. For fuck's sake, he hadn't even bothered to try and be nice.

"I think I might actually hate you," she said in a steady voice, tinged with realization and wonder as she smoothed down her hair.

He laughed, actually _literally_ laughed, "That's my girl."

Mindy shook her head, "Mm, nope. Don't say that again."

"Of course not. It's not my girl you want to be anyway. I hope I haven't messed up your chances with Danny," Peter winked conspiratorially and grinned when he saw the expression on her face.

"Okay, you know what, get out."

"With pleasure. Don't think this changes anything," Peter told her, picking up his keys. "Because it doesn't."

"I wasn't expecting it to."

He licked his lips and seemed on the verge of something, a revelation, an offer. Mindy waited. But all that happened was an uncomfortable stilted gap between them. Finally, he gave her a half wave, half salute, turned, and left without another word.

Mindy sighed in dismay, swore to herself she was never leaving the house without underwear again. This was the second partner of the practice she had fucked, and it still wasn't the right one. And she _still_ had paperwork to do.

God, she was going to need a new desk.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much point to this, other than the fact that Peter and Mindy's annoyed office bantering makes for perfect hate sex (and probably angst afterward). I don't ship this at all but the show left me with no other choice.


End file.
